Harry Potter And The Times Of Peril
by Maggie-loves-Jeremy00
Summary: After Ron had a terrible accident in the holidays Harry and his friends are returning for an unexpected extra year at Hogwarts. Year Eight. Harry develops strong feelings for Hermione not realeasing his knowledge of this untill Hermione is going to Die an


Disclaimer: You all know I own nothing, 'except my characters of course. And some of my friends made up characters too!

Chapter1  
the Rescue!

"Harry Potter' screamed uncle Vernon as Harry laid on his bed gazing up at the roof thinking at what he had done now.

Still wondering he got up at once without hesitating and ran out his room and though the hall and down the stairs.

Harry was thinking uncle Vernon needed him to clean something, as Harry headed into the room when he looked around and saw uncle Vernon who began to shout at him.

"Your freaky friend is on the phone' he said in a up most roaring voice, Harry felt a pit of excitement in his stomach wonder who it might be he raced towards the phone.

"hello' he answered excitingly it was his friend Hermione he was so excited to here from her, but she sounded upset when she spoke into to the phone to Harry,

'Hello Harry, she spoke sounding upset and worried.

'What's wrong? Harry asked now wondering what could be wrong and thinking that Hermione was worrying about going back to Hogwarts for an eighth year.

'Umm umm umm its its' she began to say but Harry interrupted.

'Yes' Harry said persisting her,

'Its Ron', she said soundly like she was going to cry and she was so upset Harry thought to himself again that it better not be one of though miner things Hermione rings up about but by the sound in her voice she did indeed sound worried and upset.

'What happened Hermione is he ok?' Harry asked now sounding concerned.

'I think so but he isn't looking good at the moment' said Hermione.

"Harry we need you here I need you oh please come I need to tell you something oh please Harry I beg' started Hermione who was suddenly cut of.

"I will but how do I get there?' Harry interrupted

'Lupin' said Hermione in a shaky voice 'He will pick you up along with Mr Weasley and tonks today sometime' said Hermione

'Right be what about uncle Vernon?' Harry said sounding worried that his uncle would lock him in his room and forbid him to see Ron and Hermione.

'I got to go pack your trunk" said Hermione before Harry could finish and she was gone.

All Harry could hear was the hang up sound so he then to hanged up the phone and putting the phone back down on the bench he turned and look at his aunt Petunia who was doing the dishes trying to listen to the conversation that Harry just had, though Harry new she couldn't hear them.

Harry heard a voice and he turned around it was uncle Vernon shouting at the top of his voice though to Harry it sounded like he was Muttering something between he shouts.

"How dare his freaky friends ring our house they have no right who does Harry think he is the Queen of Sheba?' said uncle Vernon.

Harry defiantly thought his uncle had gone pass the breaking line, Then Harry caught a glimpse of his uncle's eye and saw his purple face in anger.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM, uncle Vernon shouted and with out hesitating Harry raced to his room he knew he had to go cause The others were coming today he was so excited that he would see everyone but he was so worried about what could have happened to Ron.

As he was running up the stairs a million things were racing though his head at one time as he ran down the hall way and got to his bedroom he slammed the door as fast as he could and he was breathing heaps heavily he flopped onto his bed trying to catch his breath.

Once he did catch his breathe he jumped up as fast as he could his heart beating so fast with anticipation all though his head were thoughts of is Ron ok? What's wrong with him? I get to see the others, when are Lupin and the others getting here? So many questions would be answered soon.

Harry packed his trunk as fast as he could and got together all of Hegwigs things and he stared to pace up and down his bedroom so loudly that uncle Vernon told him to be quiet, then all of a sudden Harry heard a knocked coming from down .

Harry ran to his door and opened it a crack and heard voices coming from below he listened carefully to see if it was Lupin and the others and then he could hear uncle Vernon Cursing and Swearing and he new it was them he backed away from the door and began to gather up his belongings, his heart beating faster and faster by the second when he heard someone coming up the stairs he was hoping it was either Mr Weasley or the other rather than uncle Vernon he waited in anticipation when the sounds of someone's foot steps grew closer he got more excited then the door began to open he waited and it was Tonks he felt very calm he took a deep breath.

"Hello Harry' she said almost in tears but so happy to see him.

"Hey Tonks' he replied and before he knew it Tonks has ran up to Harry and was Hugging him.

"It's so great to see you are you ok are you hurt?' Tonks asked?

'Yes I'm fine how about you and Ron?' He asked Tonks waiting patiently for her to answer.

'Ron oh poor poor Ron Harry its best if I don't tell you ok lets get a move on' she replied helping Harry gather up his things.

Harry was wondering why she didn't just tell him and that he hoped he was ok.

'Ok Harry the others are waiting lets go, have you got everything?' Tonks asked.

'um yeah I'm pretty sure I do' Harry said to Tonks and follow her out of his room he shut the door still carrying Hegwig in one of his arms and began to walk down the stairs closely following Tonks.

When they had reached the bottom of the stairs he looked around and saw his aunt Petunia still doing the washing acting like theirs nothing going on and his uncle Vernon still cursing and swearing.

'Harry' Harry heard a voice he turned around and saw lupin still with his pale face, Harry felt so happy.

'Lupin it's so great to see you' Harry said and he put down Hegwigs cage and gave Lupin a hug then.

'Hello Harry' Harry turned and it was Mr Weasley Harry ran and gave Mr Weasley a hug to.

'Its great to see you again Harry,' smiled Mr Weasley "well we better be shoving of then'.

"yeah you better be shoving of you filthy scum' snapped uncle Vernon.

"Thankyou again Mr Dursley' Interrupted Lupin 'Remember end of term'

"YEAR" interrupted uncle Vernon

'Oh yes year sorry at kings cross station' Lupin finished.

'Yes, yes how could I forget' said uncle Vernon in the up most sarcastic voice

"Well good day' said Lupin as they picked up Harry belongings and began to walk out the door closely followed but Harry and then Mr Weasley and Tonks.

Tonks shut the door behind her and Harry could feel the cool summer breeze and the warm air filled him and he felt free he felt so happy and glad to get out of there and for a split second he felt like nothing was wrong except Harry just remembered that Ron was ill and hurt Harry then turned to lupin,

'Lupin um what's wrong with Ron?' Harry asked in hope someone would tell him what was wrong with Ron there was silence as Harry waiting for someone to answer him.

'Listen Harry I would tell you but it's not my place to say there is someone else who will tell you im sorry Harry' answered Lupin.

Harry seemed to be confused why didn't any one tell him but he got into one of the ministries cars and sat down he thought all the way to The burrow all though his head he was wonder why didn't they just tell him, what was going on Harry didn't understand the only thing he knew was that when he got to the Burrow all his questions would be answered.

The trip to the Burrow seemed like it didn't take long and they were there. As they drove up the driveway Harry felt excited and curious to find out what was wrong with Ron. The car stopped Harry was full of anticipation as he began to get out the car, as he got out he was greeted with a warm welcome from all of his friends firstly came up was Mrs Weasley who hugged Harry so hard

'Hello Harry dear were so glad you're here' she wailed and with that Mrs Weasley bursted into a river of tears as Mr Weasley Comforted her.

"Oh I'm sorry' said Harry sounding concerned, but before Harry could say another word Lupin smiled and hurried Harry inside the house.

'I'm really sorry I don't know what I have done' asked Harry sounding really worried at this point.

'Don't worry about it Harry its not your fault she has been really upset lately Harry you must understand it's not your fault' said Lupin in a way Harry understood.

"um Lupin what is actually wrong with Ron oh please tell me' said Harry in a Harsh voice.

Silence fell as Harry was waiting for Lupin to answer they passed Fred and George who greeted Harry and disappeared into the kitchen.

'Harry all your answered will be reviled shortly now come on up the stairs with me' Lupin said reassuring Harry.

Harry followed Lupin up the stairs on the way they met Ginny on the way down who politely said hello and walked on up the stairs they went first floor, second floor around and around when finally they reach Ron's bedroom.

'Well here we are Harry I will leave you to it Hermione and Ron are both in there of you go' and with that Lupin turned on his Heels and headed back down the stairs. Harry waited for Lupin to disappear down the creaky old stairs before he knocked, once lupin was gone Harry knocked on the door Harry waited for someone to reply.

'Come in' he heard Hermione reply Harry gently opened the door and he looked around he saw Hermione who was sitting to the bed were Ron laid as the door opened fully Hermione looked up immediately Harry saw that she had been crying and that she looked like she hadn't brushed her hair in ages.

'Oh Harry you're here thank goodness' she wailed as she through herself onto Harry and hugged him and she completely broke down, in the whole time Harry had known Hermione he had never seen her like that.

'Oh Harry it's my entire fault' she continued to wail.

'Hi...hi...hi Hermione um Please what's happened to Ron?' Harry asked her I'm a calm voice Hermione dragged herself away and she sighed...she paused for a moment

"Sit down Harry' she told him as she sat down to, Harry did what she said and sat down and faced her,

'Well' he said

'well ok my parents sent Ron's parents a letter asking weather I could stay with them cause my parents were going away to the snow and I hate the snow and I would have asked you but...' started Hermione

'Well' Harry interrupted

'but your aunt and uncle and well any way so they said I could and I came here and everything was great and going well until about two days ago we were outside and Ginny, Fred, George and Ron were all playing a game of Quidditch and I was watching and reading my care of Magical creatures Grade 8 when I looked up and the game was going so well so I thought I would go and get drinks for them all so I headed inside the house and when I return moments later I thought they had finished playing the games so I went to give them there drinks and to talk to Ginny but to my horror she shouted look behind you Hermione and as I turned I saw a bludger coming towards me I let out a Hugh scream and froze still and I couldn't move I was in shock and the Ron he flew in front of me and the bludger hit him instead of me' she sobbed and another tear forming in her eye but she still carried on 'um it hit him in the stomach and he... um flew 20 feet into the air and he smashed into the house I thought he was dead and ever since then he had been in a coma' Hermione finished and there was silence in the air you could only here Hermione sobbing then she began to say

'How could I be so stupid, how could I have thought they have finished, why didn't I open my eyes, I'm so STUPID I can't live with myself it should have hit me not him' she screamed and wailed at the same time.

At this time Hermione was standing there was a tear in Harry's eye he hated to see her like this Harry stood up and grabbed her by that arms and said

'It was a accident, its not your fault he'll be ok I promise Hermione I promise' and Harry hugged her and she stopped crying she looked up at Harry and she started to feel all weird her heart was beating faster and faster and for the first time she noticed that she felt warm and safe, she felt dreamy and felt like if she just stayed there nothing could harm her and she didn't know why, They drew apart and she sat back down next to Ron and Harry joined her.

Harry went to bed really late that night as he was unable to sleep worrying about Ron hoping he would be ok and wishing that Hermione would not think it was her fault he wanted to go and see her to see if she was ok but he thought he would just leave her and let her sleep.

For the next few days the house was all in sorrow and sadness and Harry knew if Ron didn't wake up soon he wouldn't get to go to Hogwarts and Harry knew it wouldn't be the same without him he knew he would have Hermione but it didn't seem right without him.

During the days that had passed Harry notice that know one was being there self's and know one really talked much and Harry even noticed he wasn't eating well like the rest of them and even saw that when the twins kept doing trick and blowing up things Mrs Weasley didn't tell them of and didn't seem to care even though after a while it didn't seem fun to Fred and George knowing there brother was hurt.

One morning everyone was own eating there breakfast and then to there surprise Mrs Weasley came running down the stairs shouting.

'HE'S AWAKE, HE'S AWAKE' everyone jumped up in excitement and happiness they all started jumping up and down and then a few moments later Mrs Weasley return and Ron was there everyone fell silent everyone saw he looked a bit pale and weak but still looked ok.

'Alright Ron? Harry asked

'Alright you?' answered Rom

'I'm ok' answered Harry

'Yeah I could be better' Laughed Ron and everyone gave a giggle.

'And how about you Hermione are you ok?' Ron asked her but Hermione couldn't Make eye contact with Ron at all she felt so bad that it was her fault, 'Hermione' Ron said calmly 'What's wrong?'

But Hermione just bursted into tears and ran out the room closely followed by Ginny.

The room went quiet Ron exchanged confused looks with Harry but Harry just looked at the ground and Ron knew Harry knew what was wrong with her.

Then after the silence broke everyone was saying there hello and I'm glad you're better to Ron and was talking to Ron and telling him everything that had happened then Ron pulled Harry aside and asked him what was wrong with Hermione.

'Harry what's wrong with Hermione?' Ron asked, Harry took a deep breath and cleared his throat and began to tell Ron what was wrong with her.

'I need to talk to her' Ron said and he ran of in the direction of which Hermione went which was into the dining room, He entered the dining room and looked around and saw Hermione and dragged her aside and Hermione said nothing she just kept looking at the floor.

'Hermione' Ron said in a ferm voice 'I don't blame you for what happened I was protecting you I didn't want you to get hurt' Ron said.

'I know but you got hurt and if I only relal-

'NO, don't say such things, it happened there nothing you can do just forget it what's done is done ok' and with that Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and hugged him Ron was blushing

'Thankyou Ron I'm sorry' said Hermione, Ron paused for a moment then he left.

For the rest of the holidays they sat around telling story of what they did during the summer and they played Quidditch not Ron though, they sat around chatting and they also went to Diagon Alley to collect their stuff for school which they would be going to soon in fact it was the very next day...


End file.
